The Way Life Should Be
by Ainz
Summary: a set of short stories about the gang based in their future
1. Table of Content

**TABLE OF CONTENT**

 ***changes will be made to this table of content as the 'book' progresses :)***

 *** This is going to be a set of short stories based in the future. :)***

 **Prologue**

 **Story 1: Zay and Jasmine**

chapter 1: the Fall day

chapter 2: Accepted into the pack

chapter 3: Getting to know the new girl

 **Story 2: Farkle and Isadora**

 **Story 3: Lucas and Riley**

 **Story 4: Josh and Maya**


	2. Prologue

MAIN CHARACTERS:

Josh - 27

Maya- 24

Lucas-24

Riley- 23

Farkle- 24

Isadora- 24

Zay- 24

Jasmine- 24

PAIRING:

Josh & Maya

Lucas & Riley

Farkle & Isadora

Zay & Jasmine

CHILDREN:

 **Maya & Josh- **(Matthews) Alyssa (3)

 **Riley & Lucas- ** (Friar) Brooklyn (3), Lachlan (6)

 **Farkle & Isadora- **(Minkus) Samuel (4)

 **Zay & Jasmine- **(Babano) Lauren (6)


	3. Story 1: chapter 1: The fall day

It was a cooler fall day and the wind was blowing softly. Zay was sitting on the steps of his high school waiting for his friends to arrive when he looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her brown hair tied in a loose ponytail with strands flying in the breeze.

"Hi, you must be new here, welcome" Zay said.

"Yeah i just moved here, I'm Jasmine" The new girl said smiling warmly.

"Well, I'm Izaiah but you can call me Zay. I'm a sophomore, how about you?" Zay asked curiously.

"I'm a sophomore as well but i could be a freshman." Jasmine said. Zay listening to her thought her voice was as sweet as honey.

"Just like my friend Riley, you'll love her, and the rest of them. They should be arriving soon." Zay said, looking at his watch.

And by some miracle up the stairs came Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Isadora (they all catch the subway together, all getting on at different stops of course).

"Guys this is Jasmine, she's a sophomore, she's new and jasmine this is; Riley and Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Isadora" Zay said pointing to each one and they all giving her a warm smile and a little wave.

"But you can call me Issy" Isadora added.

The bell rang indicated classes starting.


	4. Accepted into the pack

The gang all stood outside of school waiting for them all to come out. Finally Maya came running down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long Mr Barter had to talk to me" The blonde said puffed.

"We all ready to go?" Farkle asked, looking at all his friends.

"Go where?" Jasmine asked intrigued and confused.

"Oh, sorry Jasmine, we totally forgot. Well we are going to Topanga's- my mum's bakery restaurant thingy. We go every afternoon with some of us missing every now and again. Like on Thursday's we're going to be missing Zay and Lucas as they have baseball practise and etcetera." Riley said.

"Cool, can i come?" Jasmine asked timidly.

"Yeah of course, you're one of us now. Riley said pulling her in for a side on hug.

So they all went down to the subway and headed to Topanga's. They all went inside and sat at their usual table. Katy came over to them,

"What do ya kids want today?" Katy asked, looking down at her order book waiting for them to bombard her like they always do. And they did. Like always. Then after all the confusion she heard a voice she had never heard before.

Katy looked up, "Hi i'm Katy, Maya's mum, who are you?"

"I'm Jasmine, I'm new here."

"Well nice to meet you Jasmine, I'll be back in a minute with your food guys." Katy said before walking back to behind the counter. "You should go meet Jasmine, she's new here. She's over with the kids." Katy said to Topanga. So Topanga went over and introduced herself to Jasmine, explaining who she was - Riley's mum.


	5. getting to know the new girl

" You want to come back to my place with us?" Riley asked Jasmine

"If that's okay with you, then sure, i'll just have to text my mum again to see if that's alright"

"Yeah, of course it's fine"

So Jasmine texted her mum and got the okay and the four girls went back to Riley's apartment.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Jasmine asked trying to get to know her new friends.

"Well me and Maya have been best friends since the first ever day of school. And we've known Issy since middle school, she went to another school but we knew her because she and Farkle's debating teams used to go up against each other. But she became our friend when we all started going to the same high school." Riley answered.

"What about the boys." JAsmine asked.

"Well Riley and I have known Farkle since the first week of school when he sitting by himself at lunch and Riley on true Riley nature befriended him, which i glad she did because he is such a good friend. And we met Lucas one day on the way to school on the subway in 7th grade, he was new from texas and a while later Zay show's up from Texas as well, that was a very interesting day." Maya said looking back on that day.

"And i've known Farkle since Pre-school, we went to the same one. And i've known Lucas and Zay since 7th/ 8th grade." Isadora said, not to sure if she had met Zay in 7th or 8th grade.

"Cool." Jasmine said now more up to date on everything. Whilst thinking about her next question she got sucked out of her thoughts by Riley.

"Tell us a bit about you" Riley said curiously.

"Okay well, I have two parents, and two younger brothers; William and Cameron, they're ten"

"Just like my brother!" Riley interrupted. Sorry, back to what you were saying."

"Yeah, um, we've just moved from San Francisco, California. I was on the swim team and field hockey team. I'm an equestrian rider, i do okay in school mostly c's and b's um, i love to draw and i use to help out at the homeless shelter in my old town. Um, my birthday is in march and I turn 16 next march meaning i'm a young sophomore. My dad's an architect and my mum is a nurse and yeah that's about all I have.

"Wow that's so cool" I love horses! Riley said excitedly. " Your brothers also go to school with my brother!

"Yeah you're pretty amazing, i love to draw too." Maya said starting to warm up to the new girl.

"I just went on a holiday to San Francisco, it's beautiful."

"Why'd you move?" Riley asked

"Well um…."

"Hey Riles, i'm hungry can you go us some snacks?" Maya asked, knowing that Jasmine didn't want to give up the information about why her family had picked up and moved across the country.


	6. Summer Rain

It was the 2nd last day of summer vacation before the gangs junior year. They had all gone to central park for the day.

"Would you like to go for a walk Jaz?" Zay asked sweetly.

"Yeah" Jasmine said, smiling sweetly. Zay helped her up and they began walking away from the gang.

Riley, Maya and Isadora all gave each other a knowing look.

"Why you guys all looking at each other like that?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry about it Huckleberry." Maya said.

The girls had all realised how close Zay and Jasmine had gotten over the summer. They knew that Zay and Jasmine would end up together. Eventually. But they had decided not to push the subject. Pushing it wasn't going to help anything. So they all sat back and watched it progress over the summer.

Zay and Jasmine were walking down the path silently. When Zay grabbed Jasmine's hand and they laced their fingers together. They walked along and then they went and sat at on one of the parks seats.

Then it began to rain. A sunshower. The two looked into each other's eyes. Even with hair stuck to her face she was still beautiful to him. He could stare into her liquid brown eyes all day. He placed his now wet hand on her cold face. They gazed into each other's eyes. Then he lent in and kissed her. As soon as their lips touched sparks flew. But as quickly as their lips touched they were apart again.

Zay jumped down onto one knee and took Jasmine's hands in his. Then he took away one of his hands and reached into his pocket.

"I was waiting for the perfect time to ask you, and i think there is no better time than now. This ring signifies the commitment i am making to be yours until i can replace it with an engagement ring. Jasmine Annabel Mackenzies, will you be my girlfriend."

Jasmine laughed, both at how silly and how sweet it was.

"Yes Izaiah Colton Babano, I will be your girlfriend" Jasmine replied happily as Zay slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed again and then the rain stopped and the sun came out again.

They walked back to find the gang who had taken shelter under a gazebo.

"What are those big smiles about?" Isadora asked. Riley had already walked over and was looking at the ring before anyone could say anything.

"By the looks of things they're getting married." Riley said jokingly holding up Jasmine's left hand so that everyone could see the ring.

"Not quite, instead of him proposing to be my husband, he proposed to be my boyfriend." Jasmine explained.

"And she said yes." Zay said excitedly.

Farkle pulled out his camera and took a photo of the young couple and then of all of the gang. He knew that this was a day they would all want to remember forever.

 _._


End file.
